Little Girl Lost
Little Girl Lost is the ninth episode of the first season of Castle. Summary The disappearance of a young child has the team scrambling for answers, when additional help arrives in the form of FBI agent Will Sorenson who, among other things, is an ex-boyfriend of Beckett's. As Castle butts in on the investigation despite instructions to stay out, friction is inevitable (particularly since the case that originally brought Beckett and Sorenson together ended with the death of the victim). Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credit only) *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Bailey Chase as Will Sorenson * Judy Reyes as Theresa Candela * Julian Acosta as Alfred Candela * Francis Capra as Juan Restrepo * Jeannette Sousa as Lucia Gomez * Todd Waring as Doug Ellers * Jacqueline Torres as Nina Mendola * Melanie Lora as FBI Technician * Kurt Long as Todd * Mario Perez as Backpack Guy Quotes :Beckett: It's Sunday morning, shouldn't you be slinking home from a scandalous liaison? :Castle: Would you be jealous if I were? :Beckett: In your dreams. :Castle: Actually in my dream you're never jealous, in my dreams you just join- :Beckett: She's naked! :Castle: She's not naked. She's holding a gun... strategically. :Beckett: Six months. :Castle: Six months what? :Beckett: We dated for six months. :Castle: I didn't ask. :Beckett: Yea, I know. You were not asking very loudly. :Castle: I know, I'm like a Jedi like that. :Ryan: This is a gift from my girlfriend. :Esposito: Girlfriend? :Ryan: Today's our 2-week anniversary. :Beckett and Castle: Ooh. :Esposito: Ooh. Two weeks. Is that the paper or the silk? :Castle: I believe it's the whipped. :Esposito: Good one. :Ryan: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. :Sorenson: A couple dozen best sellers doesn't make you a criminologist. :Castle: I also don't need a weatherman to tell me that the sky is blue. :Beckett: Oh for God's sakes! Why don't you both just drop your pants and get it over with! :Castle: I'm game. :Beckett: Be careful, okay? :Castle: Do I detect actual concern for my well-being? :Beckett: Screw this up, and I'll kill you. :Castle: That's more like it. :Castle: Nice guy. I can see how it wouldn't work, though. :Beckett: Really? :Castle: Sure. Handsome, square jawed, by the book. :Beckett: And that's a bad thing? :Castle: He's like the male you. Yin needs yang, not another yin. Yin yang is harmony. Yin yin is a name for a panda. Featured Music *"Get What I Want" - Bitter:Sweet Trivia Production *Although credited, Tamala Jones (Lanie) does not appear in this episode. Storyline * Castle brings Beckett coffee for the first time. Her drink of choice is a grande skim latte, with two pumps of sugar free vanilla. * We learn that Beckett had a six-month relationship with Agent Sorenson, that ended with him leaving. * Ryan is celebrating his two week anniversary with his "girlfriend". Ryan's girlfriend, Jenny O'Malley, will eventually become his wife. * When Sorenson questions Castle as to why he doesn't "shadow a real detective", Castle responds by telling him that "the ones on TV seem awfully fixated on their sunglasses." This is most likely a reference to the CSI: Miami character, Horatio Caine (played by David Caruso), which airs at the same time as "Castle" in the US. *In walking to drop off the money, Castle tells Beckett, "I'm five by five." The phrase refers to radio signals and a report of signal strength and clarity that is received. This line was often used by the character "Faith" from the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She used it to tell everyone she was doing fine, often when it was clearly untrue. Nathan Fillion had a recurring role on Buffy. *Castle makes the statement, "I feel like Michael finding the gun taped behind the toilet." "Michael" is Michael Corleone, from the 1969 novel and the 1972 film "The Godfather". *Castle says that he "couldn't imagine anything like this ever happening to Alexis." In Season 5, Episode 15 "Target", Alexis is kidnapped. *This is the first episode in which there is no murder victim. Gaffes *When Castle is preparing for the drop and talking to Beckett, he is buttoning his shirt. He gets to the next-to-last button and finishes buttoning it before the shot cuts to Beckett. When the shot cuts back to him, Castle is buttoning it again. References External links Category:Episodes 109 Category:Season 1 Category:3 little letters Category:Coffee